Accessories for standard halogen lamps such as MR16 lamps include, for example, lenses, diffusers, color filters, polarizers, linear dispersion, accessories, collimators, projection frames, louvers and baffles. Such accessories are commercially available from companies such as Abrisa, Rosco, and Lee Filters. These accessories can be used to control the quality of light from the lamps including elimination of glare, to change the color temperature of the lamp, or to tailor a beam profile for a particular application.
Generally, accessories for certain lamps (e.g., halogen lamps) are required to withstand high temperatures. Often, such halogen lamp accessories require disassembly of the lamp from the luminaire to incorporate the accessory. This set of disadvantages results in the accessories having high costs and being cumbersome, and/or expensive and/or complicated to install.
There is a need for improved approaches for attaching field-installable accessories to lamps.